guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Boreas Seabed (mission)
Umm hello....i just confrim that the master reward is under 20 minutes....I've done the mission in 20:19 and didn't get it. ~Torins I recieved the Master's bonus with a time of 19:49, so I think that the 20:00 minute time limit can be confirmed.--Damasus 18:41, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Yup, I received Master with a time of 16 mins. I'll remove the unconfirmed note. --MasterPatricko 12:04, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Rewards I think I might've gotten 500 faction for completing the main objective, I'm not completely sure though. -- Gordon Ecker 20:36, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :You are correct. I also recieved 500 Kurzick from finishing Aborstone. I don't know if this was a recent change or if I always did but I can confirm Boreas with a screenshot. Chuiu (T/ ) 20:47, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::I can confim that. I had 250 Luxon points (from the quest in Tyria) and couldn't buy anything in Aborstone. Than I made the mission and wondered why I couldn't buy anything in Boreas Seabed. Than I looked into the faction listing and was surpised that I got 500 Kurzick points. --Khan Reaper Kerensky 18:58, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::The 500 Faction you get do even show up in the chat log. --Chi Li 16:31, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Spear doing damage to team This happened twice to me. The spear did damage to my ranger before we took it. The first time, we were fighting Argo and the spear does exactly 600 damage to me (I had frenzy). Second time was when we were watching the cinematic, bone minions were dying and the whole party was a bit below half their health. I don't know what triggers this but it possible has something to do with people dying near it. Also, it seems like you have to be somewhat near it to get hit by it (I was up the cliff near it on the first time) :If you approach the spear before you're "allowed" to take it, it deals damage to you. --68.142.14.52 19:26, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::It is my observation that the spear will charge up during the convocation (normally, by deaths near it) and automatically discharge as soon as it is fully charged, dealing 300 damage to everyone in the area (both players and opponents). I am not entirely sure, though. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 19:47, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::I was doing a "Turtle" strategy and camping out near the Spear with the entire party. Argo and the Elementalists came and started using AoE...and then the Spear zapped all eight of us for 300 damage. It nearly caused us to wipe! Pretty brutal...I think it should be put into the Notes or something that players should keep away from the Spear during the fighting, since it can potentially kill the entire party with one discharge. Thankfully, that was the most difficult part of the entire mission >.> (T/ ) 01:44, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: Happened to me as well. As soon as the second group died, the Spear on the altar briefly became a "Supreme Spear of Archemorus", showed the animation you get when you drop it, and hit the entire party for 300 damage. ---- Tyrial 18:05, 30 June 2008 (UTC) lol frenzy :I realize this is like a year late, but I took a screeny of the effect a while back. Ad Victoriam 00:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Favorable Winds Anyone know why the Boreas Seabed outpost has a constant Favorable Winds all over it? --aCynicalPie 21:51, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :It's not all over it, just by Aurora, who keeps using it. --68.142.14.37 09:32, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Elder Reef Lurker You can capture a level 20 elder blue reef lurker. However, they are hostile towards you even before you use Charm Animal. Looks like they might have fixed this, it worked a few weeks ago when I tried with my Warrior, but did not work with my Ranger today - I just got invalid target messages.Ynara 08:44, 13 November 2006 (CST) Location Where is this mission? --Vindexus 01:28, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :In terms of geographical location, or place in the storyline? --Lemming 18:54, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::Luxon territory, in the Jade Sea. Just east of Maatu Keep and Pongmei Valley. Its the quest to obtain the Spear. silentbp Notes "If you are soloing this mission (with henchmen only) change your secondary profession to Mesmer. Go to Sunjiang District (Explorable) and capture Psychic Distraction skill from Mesmer's Construct." But the player must have completed Sunjiang District-mission before they can enter the part of the explorable where the constructs are, and if the player has done Sunjiang District mission, they must also have done Boreas Seabed already (since the mission is a requirement for the SD-mission). Or did I miss something? Instead much easier way is to change the secondary to ranger, and just Distracting Shot the Jade Fury. By the time Hanuku is able to use Fury again, Shot has already recharged. Hanuku will still resurrect, but I don't find the resurrected Kraken spawns be of any threat to a henchy team... --Kaguya 03:28, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Good point on the mesmer part. Personally, as a A/Me, I just used Power Spike and Power Return. Gives you two interrupts, one every 20s and one every 7s. Switching to bow can be a hassle but Jade Fury is a pretty long cast time. However, I think mesmer interrupts are more reliable (less chance to fumble or not make it in time). --Vortexsam 03:44, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Oh yeah, I just did the mission on my ritualist using the method I said, and had no problems at all. Tho I now noticed/remembered that the Kraken Spawns do use Clumsiness so if they get to their mind cast it on the player, the D-shot could get wasted. Other than that, the bow swap hassle works great, unless the player has slow reflexes. Ops, mentioned that Jade Fury would be skill, but it's a spell. o.0 I've always treated it as a skill ><;--Kaguya 03:50, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :: Yeah, I tried this three times with players and twice with henchmen and heroes and failed every time, on the second try with henchmen because we got him to about 5% health, I got killed and then they just stood around doing nothing. Then I switched seconday to Mesmer, got Power Return and I did the mission with henchmen in 17 minutes with no deaths (getting the Master reward). Even with zero in Fast Casting, it's enough to interrupt Jade Fury every time. Ailurya Ai 14:01, 14 November 2006 (CST) ::I did this in 14 minutes with a PUG (with three other assassins in it, of all things!). We brought a ranger with Broad Head Arrow to keep the Kraken perpetually Dazed. Everyone else brought some form of interrupt to stop Jade Fury. It was very easy and required zero coordination. :-D Haakon 02:20, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::I just used a flatbow to aggro and defeat many of the enemies in the first part without ever going into the center to open the gates. It seems that all attacks, spear, bow, or otherwise, can travel through the gate. Using this method one can capture the elite skills from any of the enemies in the first area in a little under 2 min. It also helps to take an MM, so dead enemies create minions that are automatically on the other side. It also keeps the warriors from hitting your casters, since all they have to do is take a step back. ArcaneApostle 16:22, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::::A great alternative of the Spinal Shivers method: Spinal Shivers + Winter. Since the effect range of nature rituals is larger than a single aggro circle, Winter can be placed in a location where it will be out of the range of Jade Fury but will affect those close to Zhu Hanuku. Combine with minion mastery skills, and the boss becomes a very large chunk of calamari within 30 seconds. Of course, the downside is that one player is effectively shut down unless they can make good use of signets or adrenaline. Kyroth Vyzaltar, Silver Flame Avatar 17:56, 7 January 2007 (CST) Broad Head Arrow actually made this TOO easy, but for those that have trouble with Argo and the Kraken should just ask the ranger in the group to bring it (or concussion shot I guess), since it compltely destroys both of them --Gimmethegepgun 17:14, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I just did the mission with a PUG, consisting of 4 players and 4 hero's, it was simply to easy :S One ranger captured Broad Head Arrow, and dazed both Argo and the Kraken. I had a ranger-hero with BHA in the party before the ranger joined, and I think that would've worked fine to. We did this mission in 10 mins and a couple of seconds. (Vex, 23:35, 9 May 2007, GMT+1) :This mission is much easier than most people think. I too finished with a PUG of only 7 people (the eighth didn't connect) and no healers (only rits. healing) and finished in 10:24. Wish I knew the rits. builds but we finished with little to no coordination either. The key to this mission is the interrupts, that is all you really need to beat the boss. -- Jacho (talk • ) ::Just bring both assassin henchmen, they drop targets incredibly fast and they have Beguiling Haze. The Hobo 17:14, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Just wanted to say this is pretty insane in HM. First team dazes+choking gas, we never got past the first team, we had heroes but still, fighting two elite lvl 30 mobs is a pain in the ass. Should we put this in here? Err, I know this is gonna sound kinda stupid, but I speak some Spanish. Boreas means "north wind". Should we put that in the trivia? Maybe it has something to do with the Jade Wind? Since the source of the Jade Wind was at the Harvest Temple (Kaoya Zun Temple), it would've had to come north to hit Boreas Seabed and turn the waves to jade. I just had to get that off of my mind...sorry. Shade Griffin 12:58, 15 January 2007 (CST) Sounds pretty valid but somewone would need to comfirm it before they put it in the trivia :Boreas was a Greek north wind god, but nowadays boreas/boreal is usually a reference to the north in general - so this could just as well be simply the Luxon's North Sea. - Fourth Horseman 17:36, 11 August 2007 (CDT) HUGE GLITCH I noticed that people had been commenting that they were hurt by the spear before they could pick it up. I believe that the last boss Argo actually carries it with him although you don't see it. I was fighting him and after the cut scene ended there were two spears on the pedestal. I will upload a picture to photo-bucket so you guys can see. :Argo doesn't carry it, so long as you're near the spear, whenever anything dies, that death will charge it up. Once it reaches level 5, it will unload it, dealing 300 damage in the range specified by the effect (which I think is nearby, have to check on that). Attempting to pick it up early (before beating Argos' team), will also unload the charges, dealing damage based on its current level. --Kale Ironfist 19:02, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Ritualist can hero/hench this mission easily If you have a ritualist, you can use the NF skill Warmonger's Weapon to turn this into a total cakewalk. You can cast it on a teammate, or just cast it on yourself and fire away with your staff/wand. You can totally shut down Argo and the Kraken, as well as any other casters in the mission. My ritualist H?H'ed this and easily mastered the mission. Before each battle, I cast a couple spirits, and then cast WW on myself and proceeded to use staff attacks. With my continuous interrupting attacks, Neither Argo nor the Kraken managed to successfully cast a single spell! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kalendraf ( ) }. :Would you believe I've easily mastered it on an ele, warrior, necro, ranger, monk and assassin as well? Lord of all tyria 15:43, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Odd glitch.. I was running through today with my ranger and I noticed something kind of odd...When I faced zhu hanuku, he spawned, and then about 2 seconds later, an npc version of him spawned with the same spawning animation, and disapeared almost immediatly. Has anyone seen this before?-Warior kronos 15:19, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah I saw that as well, I was wondering what it was too --Blue.rellik 09:42, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's the "cinematic Zhu Hanuku" probably. Did you skip the cutscene? --- -- (s)talkpage 09:50, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::No Blue.rellik 10:01, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay. Weird --- -- (s)talkpage 10:08, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It's probably Hanuku Claus, bringing presents for all the good little massive arthropods. 10:10, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Something else I noticed? Zhu Hanuku kept casting resurrect! lol.......what is THAT about???I didnt see Jade Fury even once68.54.131.134Winged Immortality Helpful bug I'm not sure if this has been mentioned anywhere else, but i didn't see it so i'll post it here. I was just doing this mission with an alliance friend, and just as we killed argo, we took 300 damage from the spear (which we had accidently stood next to). Then after the cinematic, there were TWO spears on the dais. This made the mission a lot easier though it also seemed to have some weird effect on WASD movement for both of us (we were carrying the spears - all other party members were heroes) - so we had to use the mouse to move around. I didnt think to take a screenshot untill after we took them off the dais, but i got one when we dropped them next to the final boss - Screenshot This seems to be triggered by activating the spear at roughly the same moment argo dies - maybe worth mentioning in the article if someone can be bothered to confirm it's not a one-off? --Cobalt 20:42, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Interesting, Be bold next time and add it yourself! RT | Talk 20:40, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode tips? Has anyone done this mission in HM ? I would be grateful for any tips u have.68.54.131.134Winged Immortality :Don't die. Warwulf 01:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, just did it in HM. Party was, I ( I know I'm supposed to write "me") as Ursan warrior, Sousuke, SF, Olias Jagged Bones MM (N/Rit, using Dissonance for Argo),Sister Tai, Zho, Talon, Chiyo. Jagged Bones is almost a must for the Kraken. Going thought the 3 fights it was fairly tough only until Olias came into production ;). Argo was a push over with a meteor shower on him and Dissonance to take care of some of the other unwanted attacks. For the Kraken part, try to kill the surrounding Kraken Spawns as far away from him as possible to eliminate any resurrections. When you get close to it, the minions will keep it occupied since it seems to have a hard time to select which one to attack. Use the spear as many times as possible, have in mind that every minion that dies makes it stronger and due to Jagged Bones there will be many deaths (at least 18 IF (they won't) all the minions die. I hope this will be helpful. Ne33us 08:13, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::You're conspicuously missing the controlled interrupts that are so important even in easy mode. Dissonance won't be up that much of the time, and relying on Zho to interrupt everything with savage shot is more wishful thinking than strategy. And, of course, there is the issue that your party only has seven members. Quizzical 08:21, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Hi Quizzical, I have read and used some of your HM mission tips. Nice work. (I liked the "conspicuously" part of the response. I had to open a dictionary to translate it (my damn poor English) and of course it made me go into the trouble to re-check the build ;) :::Now, I went in the mission again to check the build, because one (1) time is like zero (no) time(s). :::Party of 7. Yeap the party member missing is Tahlkora (poor Tahlkora didn't get credit the first time). The party skills are as follows (I know it's a lousy build, I have written this before). Me as Ursan Warrior with this OQMTEV5WVKqAqoo4UkrQV0oMmAA, Sousuke with this OgNDkpycO0tmWZFZ8KAG4iYC, Olias with this OAhkQIFsBCqzStKgHa+V1ORmTAA, Tahlkora with this OwAT04HC1QjZcjzci1LgxEA, Sister Tai, Zho, Talon, Chiyo. :::To begin with it's not a bullet proof (go eat your dinner and you will get the masters anyway) way to do the mission. I failed a few times in order to get it right to make it "2 times done in HM". :::First thing, the player must kill the kranken spawns out of the Kraken resurrect range, near the edge of the wall of his area. Next you must get the right distance to attack Kraken so the minions head for it first and if possible/ necessary flag the party away from Kraken and to the right close to the wall. Talhkora even further behind he party. Poor Olias did a lot of running to use Blood Ritual. :::The minions apparently are "fresh". That is, they did turn into jagged horrors which helped with the spear. :::As you might see, on my warrior build I do include interrupts, and since I didn't remember if I had used them the first time, I made sure I didn't use them on these trial runs. Of course if the Ursan warrior loses the Ursan Blessing they are there to help. Unfortunately I didn't/couldn't count how many times Kraken was Interrupted. :::Other informations I can provide are : 9 minutes to get to the frozen sea part of the area before killing anything there. Final mission time 15:36. And some images... start, end, reward Ne33us 19:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::: ' EDIT' : On the "end" picture" it is shown the Drunken Master remaining duration. For my Deldrimor title rank the duration is 80 seconds, so Kranken fell in less than 80 seconds (!!!) Ne33us 20:07, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Masters in 12:01 with H&H. Me(Ursan 10), triple necro, Kai Ying(Earth), Sister Tai(Healer), Zho(Archer), and Chiyo(Spirits). More interrupts would have been nice but it wasn't hard. Gandalf Babbage 6 April 2008. Frozen Soil and Lively Was Naomei helps alot. I found if you run over the bridge just to the left of the gates that open at the beginning, the other gates do not open (thus trapping the first group behind them); you can attack the first group through the gates with spells, thereby nullifying any warriors. Frozen soil did not prevent the Elder Crab from being rezzed by Daeman, so the crab provided minions (I had a MM hero, and only heroes and henchies)! Once the first group was defeated, the gate opened, and then the gate to the second group opened soon after. After you get the Spear, hug the walls on the way to the seabed--you can avoid almost all fights on the way there (leave your minions behind, if you have em), which saves minutes. GW-Susan 04:00, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Leik, srs? This is one of the shortest missions in my book... I did it in 12 minutes or less, no PvE skills... BHA (me), MM bomber, interrupted Res signets, many copies of Spear of Archemorus, Curses and prot gimmick. As a melee it's even easier... --Alf's Hitman 04:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Finished Heroes and Henchmen without the Nightfall campaign (no triple Necromancer Sabway), consumables, broken PvE-only skills, or a Minion Master (didn't have the skills unlocked for one >_>). Used an Elementalist, finished at 19:47 (whew). Homebrew bars and codes below: E/Me Surge Epidemic Player Character (Blinding Surge was capped in Eye of the North): 8 Earth Magic + Rune for Prismatic Insignia. OgVDgcisS6QOBXVLgjCgD0ChDA N/Me Curses Livia: OAVDMsNHP2h8QOY5HIQB9gMA Mo/Me Protecto Ogden Stonehealer: OwUUMw28W4OBkZyYclUPW+xtMAA Me Spellstopper Gwen: OQNEAqwD2yA38BKfk/FoHkDyAA Stolen Speed is subpar, but was the only spell casting time lengthener I had for Gwen that was not Illusion Magic. Ether Signet is also a questionable choice, but I felt it was the best available energy management skill, of those not reliant on enemy spellcasters, that was unlocked for me. Henchmen: Sister Tai, Emi, Panaku, Aeson (Shelter vs. Argo's group) I picked the two assassins out of annoyance at the mission, but their daze and knockdowns turned out to be quite helpful. Stay on the hill at the beginning, right past the entrance gate. The first two groups will move to the center and wait there for you to aggro them. This will let you get the first skill activation. You can use this, for example, to blind Daeman before he fires his first Broad Head Arrow. The height advantage also helps, and sometimes, the crabs get stuck and don't attack, which eases the pressure on your healers. Lastly, it keeps your AI-controlled allies from kiting into the Spear and potentially getting zapped. Daeman must be blinded, hexed, or knocked down to shutdown Distracting Shot and Savage Shot. Do as you wish to stymie Seaguard Eli and the Elder Crabs. On the second group, I was able to forgo Quizzical's advice on this page and simply kill Seaguard Gita twice, but your mileage may vary. If both the Warriors and Aurora can be shutdown with blind, hexes, or the like, killing the Luxon Mesmer first may be a viable plan. I was not able to take Aurora first as Quizzical suggests because her natural regeneration, Troll Unguent, and Gita's Protection Prayers were too much to overcome for this setup. The third group takes some luck with the interrupts on Argo and keeping the interrupter(s) alive - Signet of Humility will have to be disabled, activated manually if desired. Both the Assassin and the Elementalists have poor self-healing abilities (none for the Assassin) and should die quickly under focused fire to provoke Seaguard Hala's Resurrection Signet. Even if the party gets lucky with Argo's group, reaching and killing Zhu Hanuku within the time limit may pose an issue. At least, this was the case for my run. If running this setup, don't get lost after winning the Convocation or forget to disable the non-damaging interrupts when facing Zhu Hanuku like I did. Hope this helps. 11:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) WTF? Why is Favorable winds in this pic? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Canderouss ( ) }. :Aurora uses it. Also, please sign your comments. =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Shortened section on Zhu Hanuku I greatly shortened the second on Zhu Hanuku. The fight is going to take a while no matter what you do, and a typical run with henchmen (not heroes) only takes about 2/3 of the allowed time for master's reward unless you get lost, so tips on how to do more damage faster are useless. All that really needed to be said there was to pull the kraken spawns away so you don't have to fight them at the same time, and to interrupt Jade Fury. That makes the fight pretty easy, and what I left in the section might still be overkill. Missing either of those tips (and the former wasn't even on the page previously) can make the fight more difficult. Quizzical 07:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Points I've done this mission in both NM and HM, and both times I got 3,000 faction. The guide says I won't, so is it a glitch? Or what? :Faction rewards for missions were changed in a patch a while back. It was long after I was through with the mission, so I'm not sure exactly what the changes were. It's conceivable that pages like this one never got updated for that change. Quizzical 19:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC)